The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning systems (HVAC), and more particularly to sequencing compressors of HVAC systems based on space humidity.
A wide range of applications exists for HVAC systems. For example, residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in residences and buildings. Generally, HVAC systems may circulate a fluid, such as a refrigerant, through a closed loop between an evaporator where the fluid absorbs heat and a condenser where the fluid releases heat. The fluid flowing within the closed loop is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the system so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the fluid.
HVAC units, such as air handlers, heat pumps, and air conditioning units, are used to provide heated, cooled, and/or dehumidified air to conditioned environments. Depending on the type of air desired, compressors of the HVAC units may be selectively energized. However, in certain applications, the compressors may not be optimally sequenced. Accordingly, it may be desirable to sequence energization of the compressors of the HVAC system more efficiently.